Unbelievable
by SabrinaUtake
Summary: Uchiha acts totally different towards Tenten the from the other girls.Hinata, Ino and Sakura notice and aren't pleased...except for Hinata who thinks they look nice together....what's going to happen? Find out. Sasuten
1. Chapter 1

**Wow...I haven't updated in like months. MONTHS! Anyways...here's another fanfiction about my favourite pairing...SASUTEN!! :D Oh yeah! This is kinda based on real life...kinda...but I don't look like Tenten, this guy does not have a chicken as a hairdo and ect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...sadly :sob:**

**Tenten POV**

"I think he _likes_ you,"giggled Ino.

"What?"I said, my face turning as red as a tomato.

_**Flashback**_

Okay, it all started this afternoon. We came back from school (in real life it was a competition but who cares?) and Ino invited me to her house to swim in her pool and for dinner. So I went home to ask my mom, grabbed my bathing suit and ran out the door in less then 5 minutes. Once I divided into her pool and receiving a big splash in my face because she cannonballed in she asked me if I noticed this guy in our class today.

"Who?" was my reply.

"Sasuke, duh!"

"...I'm confused now,"I said dumbfounded...seriously Sasuke?

"Yes! He's been staring at you when we were at class! He's like head over heels for you!"

"Isn't that normal?"

"...what? Staring at a girl for a long time is not normal, and not including the perverted way!"

"No, I mean head over heels. Shouldn't be heels over head?"Who doesn't have there head over there heels? I understand the other way around...but whoever created that phrase did not look normal.

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is...?" Okay, I'm really slow.

And we're back to where we were. (_end of flashback)_

"I think he _likes_ you,"giggled Ino.

"What?"I said, my face turning as red as a tomato.

"Come on! Don't say you have never noticed? He's started staring at you like there's no one else for like...well, I don't know, but a LONG time!"she hissed. Well, so-rry!

"Okay, I won't say," I mumbled.

"OH EHM GEE!! You got to be kidding!" she said having a "you are totally slow" type of expression. So what if I'm slow at these type of things!

"Well, he's cute and all but I don't really pay attention to him...I listen to the teacher and write down notes...unlike _some_ people!" I muttered glaring at Ino. She never listens to the teacher, but then ends up asking me everything!

_'Wait...if she doesn't like him...but she can steal him away from me...er. I know, I'll try to mess with her, and make sure she hates him' (this is the unreal part, my friend who is"playing Ino likes another kid) thought Ino._

"_Hey, did you know that Sasuke has a diary?" said Ino, smirking. That's suspicious, but I couldn't help myself. I laughed so hard just trying to think that's possible._

"_Wait, how do you know?" I asked her. She had a blank face. Okay, that first one was obviously a lie. Hehe, Ino is so easy to read._

"**Well, we've been the best of friends since the day I moved here. We've been keeping our friendship a secret. And I often visit him. Oh yeah, did you know that's his diary has hockey sticks and soccer balls all over the front? Tacky, right?"she said. Does she think I'm stupid. That is so untrue. I would know if she visited. And if they were friends, why did she chase him around like a dog and a ball? But I got to admit...hockey sticks and soccer balls as a diary cover does sound tacky.**

"**Yeah, I guess."**

"**Hey, do you want to know one of the entries?"she snickered. Stop thinking you tricked me Ino. I'm not stupid! Then she leaned closer and made sure none of her parents were outside. "It goes like this;**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I have the most embarrassing news ever. I can't believe it but, I love Tenten. Yeah, it's true. Can you believe it? We're neighbours and we were friends since we were 2(well Tenten was 3...ah, older women)Sadly, I think she could only except me as a friend. But...she is just so pretty. With her chocolate brown eyes...her slim body, but with nice muscles. Don't forget her lovely hair. Man, she should let her hair down more...she's so much hotter when she does.**_

**And I forget the rest..."**

"**I don't believe it."**

"**I know...the Uchiha...school hottie...likes you!"**

"**Not that! I meant, you can memorize that much yet you can't repeat even one word of a lesson!" I corrected. ...Yeah, I was playing along her little game.**

"**Oh pshaw!" she grunted. "You want more proof? Well, one day at lunch I overheard him and Naruto talking."**

"**Eavesdropper!"**

**Ino ignored that and went on her so-call totally true, really happened story. "So Naruto asked if he still like you. And his answer was "yes, totally!" That enough?" **

**Yes totally? A man like Uchiha would NEVER say that, but it's funny to know that Ino thinks I'm not onto her. "Wow."**

"**Hey kids, come in for some dinner." Mrs.Yamanaka said. **

"**Okay,"we both said. "We'll continue this another time."Ino whispered as we got our towels to dry off.**

"**Sure." Man! I've had enough off this crap! I just hope it's not true...especially that fact that he has a diary...hehe that's still funny.**

**Okay! I hope you like chapter 1! Yeah, there are bits and pieces that aren't true but it's the only way I can make it Naruto style. Anyways...please leave a review if you think it was good...and if you're gonna criticize it, don't make it sound so mean like "What the hell was that piece of shit? I wasted my time on this crappy story! Go play your with your little friends and help us all by not writing!" R&R please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad some of you like it so far. I'm sorry if there's way too much dialogue, I'll try to minimize it. Okay, now most of it's not going to be true because in real life I would never talk to him...seriously...although maybe the first couple lines will be true...I'll let you people know when it stops/starts. Enjoy! :D**

**Pretty sure that it's still Tenten POV**

**I've been nervous and suspicious lately and I paid attention to Sasuke's actions towards me. To tell the truth, I learned more than I thought I would find out. Apparently I share more classes with him than with Ino. Okay, just by one class but that's one WHOLE period more! We even have lunch at the same time of the day! Woah...and that's not all. He does actually stare at me...ew...! **

**It was the next day already, and I decided to hang around with Sakura instead of Ino this time. Bad choice. She also said she's been noticing Uchiha staring at me.(that's the end of the truth...I think) Problem is, I think she's jealous and has the look that she wants to murder me. She asked me lots of questions like "Do you like him too?" and "Have you ever noticed this before?" and don't forget "Did he ever try to attempt to talk to nervously...if you know what I mean?" My answers were "Don't think so." Okay that sounds strange, but I really don't know...anyways the others were "Um, not really...lately maybe but not before" and "...um...no?" That last question was really confusing and too wordy. But now that she mentioned it...(many flashbacks) yes! A lot... his face was always bright red, and he stuttered when he talked. Also, he never really got to the point and just left. I always thought that was just a boy thing or puberty. Maybe it's both.**

_**'Tenten seems like she just might take my little sweetie away from me, but I won't let that happen! I'll make sure she hates him...' thought Sakura. **_

"_**Hey Tenten, I need to have a chat with you quickly,"said Sakura. Her voice sounded, well I guess you could say "fake?" It was obviously about the Uchiha thing. Without hesitation I said I needed to head home to help my mom, but she wasn't pleased. "Can you be on MSN?"**_

_**I sighed, this is so damn annoying! What's so special about this topic? She obviously wants Uchiha...what kind of friend was she? Oh well. "Fine, maybe around 5."**_

"_**Great! I'll be waiting!"she said with a smirk and ran off. Then came Ino from behind and she tapped my shoulder.**_

"_**Hey there Tenten!"**_

_**I turned around, I knew what she was going to talk about. The Uchiha topic. Ugh! I'll make this quick and over with. "Hi Ino! Sorry no time to chat, I'll be on MSN at around 5! Bye!"**_

"_**O-okay, see you then!"**_

_**Once I got home I plopped onto my bed and checked my clock. 5:02. Woah, that was quick. I must take a long time walking. I slid off my bed, but ended up hitting my head against the closet door. Still in pain, I walked towards my computer and signed in. **_

_**Username: KickassPanda22**_

_**Password: --**_

_**Great, Ino and Sakura are on...hey Hinata is too! Then three greetings popped up. Hi, I replied to all of them. **_

_**UchihaLoverSakura (don't ask...it's lame): So the chat. Today I saw Uchiha stare at u. And not the normal way...i mean at ur...:cough: he's a total perv!!**_

_**I sighed, I got sick of these lies. I spun in my chair and started typing to the three.**_

_**With Sakura:**_

_**KickassPanda22:oh eww...**_

_**UchihaLoverSakura: r u saying that 4 real? Or just pretending?**_

_**Crap! Oh well... KickassPanda22: uh...brb**_

_**With Ino:**_

_**BlondeFlowerLover: hey guess what!**_

_**KickassPanda22:...:sigh: what?**_

_**BlondeFlowerLover: i overheard sasuke and shika talking.**_

_**KickassPanda22: soooooo? Wait i don't want 2 know...**_

_**BlondeFlowerLover: ...they were talking about u!!**_

_**Another lie... KickassPanda22:I don't want to know. OK? Bye...um gotta help my mom again.**_

_**BlondeFlowerLover:Fine...bye**_

_**I quickly changed my status to busy and went to chat with Hinata anyway.**_

_**KickassPanda22: hey hinata**_

_**shyasamouse: i thought u were busy**_

_**KickassPanda22: shhh, don't tell sakura and ino. **_

_**Shyasamouse: wat's wrong?**_

_**KickassPanda22: they noticed that uchiha stared/stares at me and they just want to talk about it constantly**_

_**shyasamouse: oh...i noticed that 2... u 2 look cute as a couple**_

_**KickassPanda22: Ah! Shut up! Don't speak of such language!**_

_**Shyasamouse:sorry... oh gtg bye**_

_**KickassPanda22:...bye**_

_**Great, the only one who I can trust about this subject is gone. I logged off forgetting about the brb I sent to sakura. This day is going so badly. **_

_**I plopped back onto my bed and noticed a childhood picture of me and Sasuke. He was so cute then, now he's really...What am I talking about? We can only be friends! That's how it is and will be...I hope.**_

_**I can't believe it but...am I...do I like Uchiha more? I gulped and covered my face with my pillow and hid under my blanket. This is happening so fast...stupid Ino and Sakura. If they didn't make such a deal out of it, I wouldn't be in this position. AH! I hate myself for this!!**_

_**I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2. Yeah, it kinda sounds lame... and I have room for some improvement...I want the next chapter to be better. :) R&R? Please?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, this story isn't turning out badly... anyways, thanks for the reviews and I'm happy that you people like this story. :) I'm thinking of re-writing this story but Sasuke POV. Do you guys(and girls) think that would be okay? Oh, I'm filled with ideas...but I got finish this story before I start that one. Well...hope you'll like chapter 3.**

Tenten POV

I was dreaming. It was a nice day and I was helping my mom with dinner later to find out that she invited the Uchihas over. I gasped and nearly fainted. Sasuke Uchiha eating dinner here? At a time like this? My mom was confused to see such a expression. She asked if we were friends. Well, I want to be but I don't know anymore. Then I heard them knocking at the door. I tried to run away but my feet were frozen and wouldn't move an inch. My dad let them in and then... I was woken up by my mom knocking on my door. How did I fall asleep?

"Tenten, get ready. I invited the Uchihas over for dinner!"my mom stated. Woah, number one, I fell asleep for that long? And number two, talk about deja vu! I told her I was getting ready and then slipped on the clothes my mom left out for me to wear. I walked out and heard my dad talking with Mr.Uchiha. "Tenten come down, Sasuke's here."

I looked downstairs and saw my mom with Sasuke. I didn't have control of myself and I ran right back into my room, locking the door after. I looked into the mirror to see my bright red face. Then my mom opened the door.

"I thought I locked it," I said then noticed her waving a key. Damn!

"I'll leave you two alone,"she said and pushing Sasuke in and then closed the door.

Sasuke was wearing a white shirt with a collar and had a red tie. Along with some black pants. I started to giggle, his mom obviously chose it. I looked up to see his usual bright red face. "I'm sorry, but you know it's just dinner not like some fancy party to impress the queen of England or something."

He sat on my bed beside me and sighed. "I would've worn my casual clothes but my mom wouldn't let me leave the house until I wore this."

"Well you look quite handsome in it," I whispered. Whoops, did I say that out loud?

"What?"he said turning around so he faced me.

"Nothing!"I shouted. My face was probably as red as a rose, I can even feel my blood rush. Wait, did I see correctly? Was he smirking? He was! Oh I hate myself so much... I quickly turned away so he couldn't see my face. "So, it's been a while since our families got a get together."

I'm not sure why I said that because did I hear him say "A bit too long"? We just sat there. No conversation. At all.

I was about to check my clock for the time so I turned around and I nearly kissed Uchiha! Our faces were barely centimetres away. I quickly turned back around and just stayed in my sitting position. Luckily my mom called us down for dinner. Good no more suffering of boredom! We both got up and I walked towards the door first. Sadly and stupidly, I walked right into it. Sasuke tried to help by grabbing on to my arm and waist.

"Are you okay? It looks like you hit it really hard,"he said. He turned me around and took my hand of my head. "Let me see it."

I shook away from his grasp and this time OPENED the door and said, "Don't worry I'm fine."

We were eating dinner, ramen (oh woot) and my mom asked Sasuke if he has a girlfriend. "Surely a find-looking boy like you has one."

He stopped eating and his face went red (again) but didn't answer. Then his mom stepped in. "He may have looks but he has no courage when it comes to talking with girls."

"Now, he talks with you doesn't he mom?"said Itachi. "Unless you're not a girl."

"I'm not,"she said. We had surprised faces. "I'm a women."

We finished dinner and they left. Sasuke tried not to look at me at all which give me a bad feeling. It just made me feel friendless when people do that.

**Okay, I'm running ideas for this chapter. Hopefully I'll have plenty for the next one. Man, I have SO many ideas for the Sasuke POV one! I hope you guys check it out when it's posted. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all these reviews! :) My ideas are growing short lately...boo-hoo :( so don't expect my best. I have room for suggestions so feel free to give any. Enjoy!**

**Tenten POV**

This has been the worst week. I've had no sleep, Ino and Sakura won't shut up and I've got all this homework! To top it off a project too! You may be thinking, that's hard to beat...WRONG! Last night I had to go back to school because I forgot my textbook and my parents couldn't drive me back. So I ran there and it ended up being locked, so I had to walk back and it started to rain. Not like a drizzle, pour. Oh, did I mention that my project is one with partners? No, well now I did...and guess who. His name sounds like "Saucegay" and he has a hairdo of a chicken's ass. Yup, Uchiha. Oh where was I...oh yeah, in the rain. The only good thing that's barely even good is that Uchiha saw me walking back and offered to give me a ride. I would've said no but I was shivering. Hey, I only had a tank top and shorts on...so what do you think? When he got in he offered me his jacket...I didn't answer so he put over my shoulders anyways. Cliche-ish...but sweet of him.

"Hey, what are you doing walking out in the rain?"he said.

"Do you think I chose to?"I hissed. So I explained the situation with the textbook and being locked and all the other stuff. He's not much of a talker, but a listener. "But enough about me, why are you out? Getting milk for you mommy?"

He blushed and had looked like he didn't want to say. Was he out looking for me? That was so...I don't know if it was sweet or just creepy. I turned to him, "You don't have to say, if you don't want to." He had relief in his eyes.

We were back at his place and I got out of his car. He lived right beside me, there was no need to drop me off at my place. I turned around to thank him and to return his jacket, but he wasn't there.

"Sasuke?" There was no answer, he must've went inside already but how about his jacket. I grew nervous and didn't want to knock on his door so I decided that I will return it to him tomorrow.

"There you are Tenten! It's pouring out there! How did you get back so soon? Where's your textbook? Did you go somewhere else? Making out with your boyfriend?"asked my mom. She really surprised, and what a pleasant greeting. But hey, she's a mom.

"Um, the school was lock so I started walking home. Then Sasuke saw me and drove me back,"I pointed out.

"Did you make out with him?"

"MOM!! What are you thinking? I'm not crazy!"I shrieked. How dare she say such a thing...I was about to kick her ass just for saying that.

"Okay,"she hummed. "Did you thank him?"

"I wanted to but he just disappeared."

"Sure he did. Go change your clothes, your wet from head to toe. After help me with dinner."

"Yes mother."

We finished dinner and I spent the rest of the evening reading. This was a story Hinata wrote and hopes one day she could publish it but first she needed to know if it was good. Her dream was to become a writer and she said I really inspired her. I have no idea how but it made me feel good.

Chapter 1...out of 30? Well there was a reason that it filled 3 notebooks. I flipped through the first book, the chapters seemed quite long and with her small writing she could cram a lot in. Well, I have to get through this somehow, I might as well start.

It had been 3 hours and my head hurts. You might be wondering what the book is about so far. If not...oh well. This sounds oddly familiar in some weird way. The main character is a 16 year old girl, with long black hair, brown eyes that made the boys adore. She wasn't tall but quite thin...okay enough with the details. So she moves somewhere else and has to leave all her friends and when she went to her new school the boys didn't go head over heels for her. This displeased her and made her feel happy at the same time. Then she meets this boy and she wished she never did. He had looks, very athletic and attracted the ladies but she bumped into him a lot. Whenever she does bad things happen, but the boy, his name is Jason...oh yeah the girls name is June, was always there for her. That was only the first book, but it was very descriptive. That sounds so familiar...just by a little...but how oh well.

I need some sleep...I think tonight I can get some so I slipped on my pyjamas.

"Night mom, dad."

"Night!"my mom said.

**Told you my ideas aren't that great. Well not exactly, but same idea. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi-yah! Okay, the last chapter wasn't that good but hopefully this one will be better. :D Enjoy...if you can XD.**

**Tenten POV**

It was the next day and I realized that Sasuke had come down with a cold. I feel it had to do something to do with me. Oh yeah! Yesterday, I thought Sasuke was looking for me...and I still think he was... I think I'll pay him a visit later on today...what are friends for...right? Oh bullshit...that wouldn't do. But I think I really should visit though. Wait, we have a project, that'll do!

"Hey Tenten are you listening?"asked Temari. I decided to hang with her today, I didn't realize. I hadn't touch my lunch. "Did you here anything I said?"

"Um..."

"Ugh! Anyways, do you think Shika-kun likes me?"

Do you think Shika bikes? That's an odd question, he's awfully lazy. "Psh, yeah right."

"What?! What type of friend are you?"she hissed. What's her problem? He's lazy...what would you think? Plus, that's a stupid question anyway. I ignored her, and resumed my gloominess about Sasuke, but this time actually ate my lunch.

"Hey hey hey!!"said Sakura. Ugh...Sakura. "Want to come with Ino, Hinata and me to the mall after school?"

I could use a break, but how about the Sasuke thing I promised...oh but I don't I have a good enough reason. Maybe right after.

XOXOXOXO

School ended and I met up with the three.

"Hey!" "Hi!" "Uh, hi Tenten."

"Hello."

Then Ino and Sakura just grabbed me and threw me into Ino's car. Literally, threw me!

We finally arrived at the mall. Ino first dragged us to the shoe store. She got a pair of sandals, Sakura got a pair of hot pink stiletto heels. Then Sakura dragged us to makeup store. She bought us all a bottle of nail polish. I got some weird blue coloured nail polish...meh, I probably wouldn't use it. Afterward, we went into the bookstore which was a bore only to Ino. I looked at the romance section...I didn't believe myself...I even got a book! Hey, it's the second book to a series my mom reads...she only read the first book, I'll give it to her. After hours of random mall shopping, we left with Ino and Sakura chirping with happiness.

"Bye Tenten,"they said as I was dropped off first. I took a few steps, then I remembered, I promised to visit Uchiha. Damn! I grabbed a nickel out of my pocket. Heads I'll go, tails I'll tomorrow. Darn it...heads. I gulped and walked right up their steps and knocked at the door.

"Hello there,"said Itachi. "Oh, it's you! Come in, come in!"

I stepped in. "You look very pretty." Then he leaned towards me, brushing me hair. "I want you, you sexy thing." I was scared, and was about to cry out for help, but then he stepped away. "Just kidding. I'm guessing you want to talk to Sasuke."

I nodded, still frightened then was directed upstairs. "Hey Sasuke, someone is here to talk to you." I peeked threw the door crack. He was sleeping but then his eyes shot open. I flinched.

"Let her in," Sasuke moaned.

"H-hey there Sasuke,"I greeted with a faint smile. Sasuke shot up after hearing my voice.

"It's you Tenten!"he blurted. "Why are you here?"

"Um...I w-wanted to t-alk to y-you ab-out our project-t,"I replied. Shame on myself! I need to gather all my courage!

He looked at me in confusion, then he had a sad look. "Oh." I walked towards him then was about to say something but was interrupted. "Sit down." So I did.

"So...about the project."

"Yeah..." Then he turned his head away. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you think I'm your friend?"

I flinched. "I g-guess."

"And that's it."

What is he talking about? I don't know! "...let's not talk about this." He looked disappointed.

Then my body was out of control. "Um Sasuke." He turned with hope in his face. Then I just kissed him.

"...Tenten?"

I turned and wanted to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so sooooo sorry." Okay, now I really did burst into tears.

"Tenten." I didn't want to turn to him and just kept sobbing. "Tenten, look at me." I feel bad for not listening to him, but I couldn't help myself. "Tenten!"

Why do I have to be stubborn? Suddenly he just grabbed my shoulders and kissed me back. Then he held me tight. "Don't cry Tenten. I understand...because." Then he sighed. "Because I love you. I want you."

**I'm sorry for stopping at this random, suspenseful point, but my mind is filled with music. Plus, my bro is rushing me and I really want to post it. Anyways, so sorry! **


	6. Chapter 6

**This may be the last chapter for this story. :sob: I'm so glad of all of you who enjoyed it. :D **

**Tenten POV**

"Hey kids. Is everything okay?"asked Mrs.Uchiha, stepping in. She flinched then stepped right back outside, muttering. "I'll just leave them alone.

I felt better clutched in his arms. Actually, a lot better! I leaned my head against his shoulder. Then he kissed my hair. "Please Tenten, stop crying. I want you to be happy."

"Sasuke, I do..."I drifted off. "I do love you. So much and I can't believe I never realized I did."

"That means so much to me,"he said, now stroking my hair.

I pulled away from his grasp, my eyes still puffy and red, and wanted to say something. "Can I ask you one more question before I start loving you some more?"

He chuckled. "Anything to be with you."

"Promise me you don't have a diary,"I said softly.

He gave me a really weird look. Like he had no idea where I got it from and maybe I should check a doctor, but then a smile appeared. "Promise."

The days past by and both Sasuke and I were nursed back to health. You see, I caught his cold. Yeah, you know that I said we were going to discuss about our project...we kinda got sidetracked and well didn't. Another promise, well not quite a promise, I broke was just staying friends and only friends with him. We're dating! No surprise, eh? Sakura and Ino were pissed like a cat getting a bucket of water dumped on them. But they are starting to chase/adore Hyuga now. Well, he's like the second Sasuke I guess. Strong/athletic, cool but one thing he'll never have and Sasuke will; my love. Hinata's happy with Naruto and Temari's with Shikamaru. Oh yeah I finally realized Temari wasn't asking me if Shikamaru had a passion for biking, so I hurried to Temari and gave a HUMONGEOUS apology and told her the two of them were meant for each other.

So, I guess this was quite unbelievable but it happened and I lived happily ever after.

**Yeah, I guess you could count this as a chapter 5 too 'cuz it's so short. Finally! I can start the Sasuke P.O.V. Version! But I have one question to all of you, should it still be called Unbelievable or maybe Happily Ever After? I have plenty of room for suggestions, so feel free! (u can give any other titles if u like)**


End file.
